


The Winchester Witch

by lokislover_1990



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death of OC, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Past Lives, Reincarnation, White Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokislover_1990/pseuds/lokislover_1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean discover that one of the women their father just happened to impregnate was a powerful white witch and that they now have a sister that's a white witch as well. She may be young but she's powerful and she's supposed to help the two brothers save the world from the rising power of the dark one. Will Sam and Dean learn to trust Athena and work with her or will they end up pushing her away from them and towards the dark dark one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on adding more tags as I go. Also if you feel that I should have something tagged,please send me a message and let me know.

Chatper1- Meetings

 

Tia sat at the front desk of her aunt's herb shop, her face stuck in a book from her favorite series, 'Supernatural'. She loved the books so much she a copy of each book in every room in her aunt's house and several more scattered around the shop. Tia was 25 and stood at about 5 feet 6 inches with dark brown hair that came to about the middle of her back. She had hazel eyes that liked to change color depending on her mood and what she chose to wear that day. You could almost say she was like any other 25 year old out there except for the fact that she was a witch. Now she wasn't like most of the other witches out there, in fact she was one of a handful of GOOD witches. She used her powers for healing and occasionally cleaning, but even that was rare. Tia was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear the bell above the door chiming telling her that a client had walked in until they cleared their throat. She held up a finger signaling them to give her a moment to finish her paragraph and then she quickly closed her book and set it aside.

 

“I'm sorry about that. How may I help you?” Tia asked as she looked up at the man in front of her and smiling brightly.

 

“I see you like my books. My name is Chuck, I'm the author of that series.” The man smiled at her when her eyes went wide with shock.

 

“OH.MY.GODS!” She exclaimed and just stared at him. Chuck huffed out a laughed and rubbed at his neck awkwardly.

 

“Actually there's only one God in this place at the moment and you're looking at him.” He said. Tia's mouth dropped open when he said that was God and Chuck couldn't help but chuckle. He had expected the response. He'd gotten it  a lot in his life but it was still quite amusing. They looked at each other in silence for a while before Chuck spoke again.

 

“So you know the guys in my books, Sam and Dean? Well they'll be in the area on a hunt soon and I need you to take this to them.” Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. He handed it to Tia who took it in both hands and then looked back up at him.

 

“You want me to take this to Sam and Dean Winchester? Why don't you do it?” She asked, head head tilted to the side in confusion. Chuck smiled at the question.

 

“Because, as you know, you're their sister. They don't know it, but it's time they did.” He said. And with that he turned and left the shop.

 

\------------

 

Dean pulled his precious 1967 Chevy Impala into the parking lot of a motel. Honestly the hunt they were on was a fairly simple one and really shouldn't be more than a couple days. Dean had gone into the office and paid for a few nights and gotten the keys while Sam grabbed their things form the Impala. After a few minute wait Dean came back out and motioned for Sam to follow. They walked into their assigned room and quickly began to discuss how they would go about hunting the creature they were after when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Sam looked at Dean who shrugged his shoulders in response. Sam walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. At the door stood a girl with dark brown hair with bright almost unnatural hazel eyes. Sam opened the door and the girl looked up at him with a heart warming smile.

 

“Hi there! I'm looking for Sam and Dean Winchester.” The girl said still smiling. Sam blinked at the girl in confusion. How did she know that he and Dean were here and how did she know their names.

 

“Uh, I'm Sam,” He opened the door further and motioned to Dean. “and that's Dean. Is there something we can help you with?” He asked cautiously. The girl smiled wider at Sam and began rummaging through her Messenger Bag that crossed her body and sat at the middle of her thigh. She soon pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Sam.

 

“A man came into my aunt's Shop a few days back and asked me to deliver this to you guys.” Sam unfolded the paper and read the message that was sprawled across the page.

 

 

_Sam and Dean,_

 

_I gave this note to the one person I knew I could trust to get it to you. I know it's been a while and I really have no right asking this of you but I need you're help. I'll be waiting for you at the shop this girl works at noon on the day you get this. Don't ask how I know when you'll receive this note, all will be explained in time. I'll be seeing you at noon_

 

_-Chuck_

 

_P.S. Tia just so happens to be your sister._

 

Sam looked form the note to the girl in front of him who was still smiling fondly at him. He looked back down a the note and then with out warning closed the door and moved towards where Dean sat.

 

“Dean you'd better read this.” Sam said handing Dean the note. Dean quickly read it and frowned. It had to be a joke, right? Chuck was dead, there was no way he was still alive. According to Cas once Kevin had been made prophet Chuck wasn't allowed to live. And then there was the fact the whoever had the nerve to pull this stupid prank had written a lie about the girl. They didn't have a sister!

 

“What do you think, Dean?” Sam asked as he watched Deans brows furrow together and his frown deepen.

 

“I think we should teach the punk who wrote this a lesson.” Dean finally said as he crumpled the note in his hand. Sam nodded and he walked back to the door. When he opened it but the girl was gone and a business card fluttered down from the where it had been placed between the door and the frame. Sam picked it up and inspected it.

 

_Hyacinth’s Herb and Magic Shop_

_621 West Foothill Road_

_Located next to The Cherubic Cafe_

_May the magic of life grant you happiness._

 

Sam huffed out a laugh at the almost, but not quite, calligraphic words that were so neatly printed on the card he held.

 

“Looks like she figured that we would be needing the address and left us a card.” Dean walked up behind Sam and plucked the card from his hand.

 

“Alright, lets go teach this joker a lesson.” Dean sighed as he grabbed his leather jacket and the keys to 'Baby' and walked out the door followed closely by Sam. Making sure the room was secured they headed for the car and were soon on their way to find the address on the card.


	2. Finding God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes I did just leave you with a cliff hanger. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Anywhosie love you all! Kisses!
> 
> -A.H.

Athena found herself Sitting at the kitchen table preparing a potion for a client. She sighed as she poured in ingredient after ingredient and slowly stirred it. It was a bubbling concoction that had become a deep navy blue. She reached for a vial and slowly began to pour the deeply colored liquid into it. This particular potion was meant to help with nightmares. The drinker of it would take it just before bed and it would give the drinker only good dreams while chasing the nightmares away. The client had ordered a months supply so the batch was made in a fairly large cauldron.

 

Athena had just finished pouring the last of the potion into a vial when she heard the roar of an engine. She looked out the kitchen window to see that Sam and Dean had just pulled up in front of the shop and Athena nearly dropped the vial in her hand. Why where they here? Shit! She had to put this stuff away before they found it. With the wave of her hand the mess in the kitchen quickly vanished into a cupboard next to the large stove. She removed her apron and rushed up to the front of the store where she found Sam and Dean had already entered and were looking around at the different herbs and trinkets that lined the walls and hung from the ceiling.

 

“Hello! I didn't think I would be seeing you two again! Welcome to my Aunt Hyacinth's shop, can I help you find anything?” Athena greeted them with a kind smile on her face. It was Dean who turned to her first. He was scowling at the various objects that were scatted around. This was clearly a witch's shop and he couldn't figure out why they hadn't been put out of business yet by hunters. He figured it was only a matter of time and that he just might have to do it himself.

 

“We came here because of the note you brought by, it said that the guy who gave it to you wanted to meet us here.” Dean said as he continued to look around the room. Seriously why hadn't this place been put out of business. Athena watched as Dean appraised the tiny shop with scowl that clearly told her he knew that this wasn't an ordinary shop. Of course the card she had left behind by chance that they would come seeking her out had stated that it was a shop for herbs and magical remedies. She hadn't thought that they would actually come by though.

 

The bell above to shop door made a tinkling sound and Athena focused her attention on the man who had just walked in. It was, of course, who Sam and Dean had been told would be waiting for them. Athena smiled warmly at the man and waved at him. Dean turned to see who had walked in and paled when he saw Chuck standing there smiling and waving back at the girl.

 

“Chuck….. But how? You're supposed to be dead. Cas said that you wouldn't have survived once Kevin was made prophet.” Dean said. Chuck just smiled a knowing smile at him.

 

“It's good to see you again. I missed talking to you two but it was necessary to leave when I did. Also, you'll find that a God is quite hard to kill, especially the God of this world.” Chuck stated simply then turned his attention back to Athena who he motioned for her to come towards him. She did so and turned to face Sam and Dean.

 

“I would like you to meet you Athena. As the note mentioned she is your sister, well half sister if you want to get technical, but your sister non-the-less.” Chuck said and Athena blushed slightly and turned her face slightly as Sam and Dean's eyes focused on her. She cleared her throat and turned to face Chuck.

 

“I have prepared what you asked for, Chuck. I'm not sure how well it will work seeing as this is my first time actually making it.” Athena said.

 

“I'm sure it will work just fine. Will you be a dear a get it for me?” Chuck asked. Athena nodded and headed to the back where the kitchen was. She appeared moments later with a large vial of silver liquid clasped tightly in her hands. She walked up to Chuck and handed the potion to him. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

 

“Say this while you administer the potion and, hopefully, it will work. Like I said before, I've never made this particular potion, but the coloring came out right so it should be good to go.” Athena said before she handed Chuck the paper. Chuck smiled and thanked her before turning back to Sam and Dean. Athena then walked away leaving Sam and Dean alone with with the man who stared back at them solemnly.

 

“You wanna tell us why “God” is making deals with a witch?” Dean asked making air quotes around the word God.

 

“She's no ordinary witch. She comes form a long line of White Witches. Not all magic is used for evil you see, in fact there a several forms of magic it just depends on how the witch chooses to use it. In her case she was born with the power and her mother taught her the ways of white magic.” Chuck stated. Dean didn't understand how his father could have even sired a witch to begin with even it she was a “White Witch”. Sam nodded his head in understanding and Dean just became filled with more questions.

 

“So if she's our sister then was our dad tricked into this whole thing?” Dean asked through gritted teeth. He didn't really want to know the answer but at the same time he kind of did.

 

“John never knew about me.” Athena said from behind them as she pulled a glass jar full of dried green leaves from a shelf behind the counter. She put the jar on the counter and pulled the lid off, with the flick of her wrist the leaves began to fill another, smaller jar next to the bigger until it was full. Once the smaller jar was full Athena made another small motion with her hand and the magic stopped. She replaced the lid on the large jar and placed it back on the shelf then turn again and put the lid on the smaller jar. She looked up into the shocked faces of Dean and Sam and smiled.

 

“Practice makes perfect.” She said simply and walked back to where she was working in the kitchen.

 

\-----------------

 

Athena had been packing her belongings into a couple of duffel bags when she realized that she was almost out of one of her herbs. She walked down the stairs from her room and into the store where she heard Dean questioning Chuck about if her mother had tricked John into impregnating her. That's when when she decided to step in.

 

“John never knew about me.” She said pulling the herb she needed down from the shelf it was on. She opened the lid and made a motion with her wrist making the leaves move form the large jar to the smaller jar next to it. When done, she made another movement and ended the magic and replaced the lid on the large jar, putting it back on the shelf. She finished putting the lid on the smaller jar and looked up to see Sam and Dean's shocked looks and Chuck's smiling face. She couldn't help but smile and say something.

 

“Practice makes perfect.” Was all she said before wandering back towards the kitchen an up to her room, a smile on her face the whole way.


	3. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is done is a new Character's point of view for part of the chapter. Her name is Thassallia Gnash and she Lucifer's right hand witch. You'll find out more as the story goes on about Thassallia and Athena's relation to each other but for now let's get this chapter started.
> 
> -A.H.

Lightning cracked across the sky high above a long forgotten part of the woods in Tennessee. In the middle of an oping in the wooded area stood a large darkened tree. Nothing grew around it or on it but evil radiated off of it in thick rolls of decaying stench. As the lighting flashed across the sky again a piece of it stemmed off and struck the tree splitting it in two. A thick cloud of black smoke rose from the center and out of the tree climbed a woman. Her skin was pale and her black robes were a stark contrast to her flaming red hair. Her eyes were a cold green and she wore a sneer on her face.

 

“At last, freedom. The world will be mine this time and no one will stop me, not even that bitch Alissa. Look out little sister, I'm coming for you.” The woman threw her head back and let out an inhuman screech causing the tree burst into flames behind her. She made her way out of the woods cackling to herself and causing other trees to go up in flames every now and again with the flick of her wrist.

 

\---------------------

 

The storm had come on suddenly and rain was now pelting the windshield of Dean's baby. They had packed all of Athena's essentials into the back seat next to her after they found out that the hunt was a no go and had been planted by Chuck. Dean was still angry that they had to take a witch back to the bunker but Sam seemed to have taken a liking to her. Dean wasn't about to tear Sam away from his half sister even if she was a witch. The weapons that she had brought along were different from what the two brothers used and were safely secured in the trunk underneath the hidden hatch. Dean had decided that maybe she was really into LARPing or something because her weapons consisted of two long swords, a short sword, a staff and spear that screwed together in three separate places, a long bow and arrows, a mini cross bow with an assortment of different darts, and three daggers as well as an assortment of throwing knives. Dean wondered if she actually knew how to use all of the weapons she had. Maybe he would have to test her when they got to the bunker. Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when Athena reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a faded leather book that took up most of the bag's space.

 

“What's that?” Sam asked pointing to the book. Dean could see Sam's hand twitching as he tried to resist the urge to touch it.

 

“It's a book of shadows. It's been in my family for generations. My mother gave it to me for my eighth birthday, she went missing after that.” Athena said as she opened the book.

 

“Ostende mea.” **(Show me)**

 

“What are you-” Sam started to ask Athena what she was doing when the pages of the book started to turn and stopped just as suddenly as they had started. Athena's face paled as she stared at the page in front of her.

 

“What's wrong?” Dean asked. He had watched what had transpired from glances in his rear view mirror and didn't like the look on Athena's face.

 

“I knew this storm wasn't a natural one.” Athena whispered mostly to herself. Dean and Sam glanced at each other then went back to their original positions.

 

“Uhh, Okay. Care to elaborate on that?” Sam asked.

 

“Where ever we're heading we need to get there fast. I have to contact Chuck.”

 

“We have cell phones, you could just call.” Dean said reaching for his phone.

 

“Dean he's God. Do you remember how you call God or have your Sunday school lessons gone to waist?” Athena asked and big but silent 'you did not just say that' hanging in the air around the three of them.

 

“Right, you pray.” Dean said putting his hand back on the steering wheel as Sam coughed back a laugh.

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Dorks.” Athena said absentmindedly as she flipped through her book of shadows. Dean smiled slightly. This girl might just grow on him after a while. They drove a bit further down the road before they decided they should take a pit stop and call Cas.

 

“So Castiel, what's he like?” Athena asked Dean as she leaned against the car next to where Dean was pumping gas. Dean sighed and looked at Athena as if asking if she really wanted his opinion.

 

“Well, he's got dark hair, blue eyes, and wears a trench coat all the time. He doesn't seem to understand personal space and likes to watch people when they sleep. Over all he's a great guy and he's my best friend. Team free will was started because of him and for the longest time all the angels looked to him for help and support. I'd still be in Hell if it wasn't for him pulling me out and Sam and I wouldn't be where we are today if he hadn't stuck around.” Dean pulled the nozzle out of tank and put it back in it's holder as he finished the story. He turned to a see face Athena who was smiling at him. The rain had stopped no more then and hour before and the sun was now setting streaking the sky in bright shades of pinks, reds, and oranges that put a warm glow on Athena's face. Dean smiled back, she was shockingly beautiful and if they weren't related he may have seen a lay standing in front of him. As it was they were related even if they were only half siblings and incest was not on his list of things to do, especially with a witch.

 

“He sounds wonderful Dean, I hope I can befriend him just as you and Sam have.” Athena said. She turned and opened the door to the car, got in and closed it without another word.

 

“You ready, Dean?” Sam asked as he got back from grabbing some snacks. Dean nodded and got in the car. They continued down the highway Dean grabbing a handful of snacks here and there and Sam and Athena talking about random things. Soon both Sam and Athena had nodded off and Dean was the only one awake. He welcomed the silence and rolled down his window for the rest of the drive.

 

 

 


	4. New Beginnings

Dean put the Impala in park inside the garage of the bunker. Sam was awake and was in the process of waking Athena up. Athena groaned slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

 

“We're here. I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping.” Sam said as he got out of the car. Athena gathered her up her things from the back while Sam grabbed her weapons from the trunk. He walked Athena up the stairs to an empty bedroom and set her bags and weapons on the bed

 

Athena looked around the room and noticed that there really wasn't much there in the way of furniture. There was desk with a chair, a bedside table with a lamp, and then the bed. There was a small closet across from the bed but of course that was just as empty as the room.

 

“We can get you whatever furniture you need. Just make a list of the items you want and Dean and I will will go to the store or order them from online.” Sam said noticing the way Athena looked around.

 

“That won't be necessary. I can just transport some of my stuff from my room back home.” Athena answered. She looked over at Sam and smiled.

 

“Seriously Sam, what's the point of having magic if I can't use it?” She questioned knowing Sam was about to say something about Dean not going to make another trip just for her furniture. Sam's open mouth slowly closed. Was Athena a mind reader too? He just shook his head and smiled back.

 

“Okay, whatever you say. Look I'm going to go get something to eat, do you want anything?” Sam asked as he headed for the door.

 

“A sandwich sounds amazing.” Athena said. She had moved to the bed and had started puling out clothes and putting them away. Her bag seemed endless to Sam she even pulled out hangers to go with some of the clothes.

 

“Okay, one sandwich coming right up.” Sam said and he left the room.

 

\----

 

Downstairs Sam walked into the kitchen where Dean was making himself a burger and muttering to himself. Sam went to the fridge and opened it pulling out what he needed for the sandwiches then headed for the pantry to get bread. Dean frowned at him when Sam grabbed two plates and stared making a sandwich for Athena too.

 

“So how's she doing with all the changes?” Dean asked.

 

“I think she's doing really well, considering she just left behind everything she's ever known. Do you know her bag is like a Mary Poppins bag? She kept pulling stuff out. It was crazy!” Sam said finishing up the sandwiches.

 

“Has she pulled out a lamp yet? If she has, then she's definitely Marry Poppins.” Dean joked. Sam just laughed and told Dean that she had not pulled out a lamp but that he hadn't stuck around to find out if she would. He then proceeded to head back upstairs with both sandwiches in hand and towards Athena's room.

 

As Sam approached Athena's room he could hear her singing softly. It was a soft melody that he didn't recognize and the words weren't in English.

 

 _Fushigi anata to iru to naze_  
_Toki ga yasashiku nagareru no_  
_Hitoke nai umi ni yoru ga orite kite saisho no hoshi_  
_Kore wa tsuki kara todoku magic_  
_Koe ni shinakute mo wakaru no_  
_Watashi-tachi onaji koto o omotte iru hazu_

 

 _ **(Why, when I am with the wondrous you**_  
_**Does the time fly by us so easily**_  
_**Upon the lifeless sea, the nighttime descends, with the first star**_  
_**This is magic reaching us from the moon**_  
_**Even without a word, I know it's true**_  
_**The two of us must be thinking about the same thing)**_  
  
_Moonlight destiny_  
_Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no_  
_Kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata_  
_Moonlight destiny_  
_Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to_  
_Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara_

 

 _ **(Moonlight destiny**_  
_**Forever, more than anyone, I want to be with you**_  
_**Below this spacious sky above, you who I met by chance**_  
_**Moonlight destiny**_  
_**Through all the joy and the pain, we will share it together**_  
_**In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you)**_

The song seemed sad yet filled with hope at the same time. Sam listened intently to soft voice of his half sister as she let her voice raise in volume slightly here and there becoming one with the words.

  
_Fushigi anata ni atte kara_  
_Keshiki azayaka ni mieru no_  
_Kurai umi gin no michi ga hoshizora e tsudzuite iru_  
_Kore wa tsuki ga kureta message_  
_Donna yakusoku mo iranai_  
_Watashi-tachi onaji ashita o aruite ikesou_

 

 _ **(Ever since I met the wondrous you**_  
_**I can see everything so vividly**_  
_**On the dark sea the road of silver continues to the stars**_  
_**This is a message brought by the moon**_  
_**We don't need any kind of promises**_  
_**The two of us seem to be walking toward the same tomorrow)**_

 _Moonlight destiny_  
_Tookute mo doko made mo mitsumeteru kara_  
_Kagayaite terashite ite kyou no yume no tsudzuki_  
_Moonlight destiny_  
_Tomadoi mo setsunasa mo koete ikeru to_  
_Mune wa mou shinjite iru anata to nara_

 

 _ **(Moonlight destiny**_  
_**However far, wherever it may be, I am gazing after it**_  
_**The brilliant, brightly shining light, the continuing of today's dream**_  
_**Moonlight destiny**_  
_**When I'm at a loss, or filled with distress, you will come to answer me**_  
_**In my heart I now believe in that, when I am with you)**_

 _Moonlight destiny_  
_Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no_  
_Kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata_  
_Moonlight destiny_  
_Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to_  
_Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara_

 _ **(Moonlight destiny**_  
_**Forever, more than anyone, I want to be with you**_  
_**Below this spacious sky above, you who I met by chance**_  
_**Moonlight destiny**_  
_**Through all the joy and the pain, we will share it together**_  
_**In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you)**_

The ending came too soon and Sam heard Athena sigh slightly. He went to knock on the door when he heard Athena call out to someone.

 

“You can come out now Luna. The car ride is over so there's no more reason to be in the bag.” Athena said Sam opened the door slightly to see a slim black cat spring out of Athena's bag and onto her shoulder.

 

“There's someone waiting to be let in. He has the sandwich you requested.” Sam's eyes widened. The cat spoke! No, no that couldn't be right, cat's can't talk. Suddenly the door swung open and Sam was face to face with Athena, but where was the cat?

 

“You could have knocked instead of just acting like a peeping Tom. Gods Sam what would you have done had I been naked?” Athena asked making Sam go red. He handed Athena the plate with her sandwich and moved to leave but saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a dark haired woman step out of Athena's closet. Athena noticed Sam's gaze and followed it.

 

“Oh Luna! Look Sam brought us food. By the way Sam, this is my familiar, Luna.” Athena said walking over to the woman and placing her arm around her shoulders. Sam just stared. He had seen familiars before, but Luna was gorgeous!

 

“It's nice to meet you Sam. As Athena said, I'm Luna, her familiar.” Luna held out her hand towards Sam who shook it awkwardly.

 

“It's nice to meet you too.” Sam said. God her eyes were violet! Was that a usual eye color for familiars or just Luna?

 

“Come on Luna, I'll split this with you.” Athena said as she set the plate down. Luna practically pounced onto the bed next to her leaving a stunned Sam to watch.

 

“Thank the Gods! I'm starving!” Luna said. She watched carefully as Athena split the sandwich in two and handed over half to her. Sam turned to leave then suddenly remembered the song Athena had sung. He turned back and had to stifle a laugh as Luna stuffed half the sandwich in her mouth all at once.

“Hey Athena, I came up and heard you singing a song. What was it called and what language was it in?” Athena stilled suddenly and swallowed harshly before glancing up at Sam.

 

“You heard that?” She asked slowly looking back down and lowering her food. By now Luna had finished her half and was glancing between Sam and Athena.

 

“Yeah, it was beautiful! I'm sorry if I shouldn't have mentioned it, I just wanted to know.” Sam apologized. Athena shook her head and looked up smiling.

 

“I'm glad you liked it. It's a song form a movie. Actually the TV series is where I got Luna's name from, you may have heard of it, Sailor Moon?” Athena said. Sam nodded. He recognized the series Jess had been obsessed and forced Sam to watch it when they were together. He found he actually rather liked it even though the main heroine was a cry baby.

 

“I though you might have. Anyways, the song is from one of the movies based on the series. It's called 'Moonlight Destiny' it's in Japanese and is essentially Luna's song. I can get you the translated lyrics if you want.” Athena said. By now Luna had laid her head in Athena's lap and Athena was gently stroking her hair as Luna made soft purring like noises.

 

“I'd like that. I'll let you get back to unpacking.” Sam said turning to leave. Athena said good bye just as Sam shut her door.

 

“I like him, he's rather cute too.” Luna said sitting up from her laying position. Athena smirked.

 

“You would think that.” She said. She stood and walked to her closet and pulled out her throwing daggers and both long swords.

 

“Spar with me?” She asked Luna as she secured her daggers to her thigh.

 

“Hell yeah!” Luna said jumping off the bed and heading for the door.

 

“Always so excited to hold sharp objects.” Athena mutter under her breathe as she followed Luna out the door and closed it behind her both swords in their sheaths securely tucked under her arm.

 

 

**Moonlight Destiny Link**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rwr56d41jSI &list=PLnwYTHjAe3SkSVP6zgAzeANcCLrksVp7d&index=41**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long guys. My life has been a living Hell for the past little bit and everything seems to be crashing down around me. However things seem to be looking up for me, hopefully. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to have the next one done soon. 
> 
> Much love!
> 
> -A.H.


	5. Darkness Arises

It took Athena and Luna all but ten minutes to find what must have been the training room. It was a big open room with other rooms sectioned off of it from there. Athena look around and was pleased to find a speaker system hooked up and placed strategically around the room. She was so going to blast some music while they were at this.

 

Pulling out her iPod Athena quickly pulled up 'Uprising' by Muse and plugged her iPod into the setup. The base started and the ground began to vibrate. This was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

Dean and Sam had just sat down to start looking for a new hunt when they heard the speakers from the training room start to play music. They both bolted towards the sound and what they found amazed them both. Athena and Luna were sparing with the two long swords that Athena had brought. Both were so into what they were doing that neither seemed to notice Dean and Sam enter the room. They were both Excellent fighters and the duel seemed to almost be at a stand still at one point but Athena was over powered by Luna who swung her sword and slightly grazed Athena's arm. Sam went to step forward but was stopped by Dean who pointed to Athena. Sam noticed that she seemed to only grow stronger and she lunged forward knocking Luna's sword from her hand. With that Luna put her hands up in surrender and Athena dropped her sword hissing slightly in pain. As she reached up and gently cradled her wound.

 

“I'm sorry Athena, I didn't mean to.” Luna said but was quickly quieted by Athena.

 

“It's okay Luna, it will be easy to heal.” Athena said. They were both startled as Dean whistled.

 

“I didn't think you actually knew how to use those, boy was I wrong.” He said. He and Sam walked up to them. Dean took hold of Athena's arm and looked at the wound.

 

“Let's get this treated. It's not bad, nothing more then a cut really, but it could still get infected if not treated properly.” Dean said. Athena pulled away and put her hand over the bloodied cut. A soft blue light emanated from her hand and when she pulled her hand away the cut was gone. Dean stared at her arm where the cut had been, there wasn't even a scar.

 

“How did you do that?” He asked grabbing hold of her arm again to take a closer look. Athena rolled her eyes and sighed.

 

“Is he always this slow Sam?” Athena questioned.

“No, he's usually pretty quick actually.” Sam answered shaking his head. Athena tugged her arm out of Dean's grasp and sighed again.

 

“It's a healing spell. Most witches don't know it but that's because most aren't white witches. In fact there are only five of us in this world. Sam would you be a dear and place that wooden plank up again that wall over there, the one closest to us?” Athena explained what she had done. Sam moved the wooden plank against the wall closest to them. Athena motioned for him to move as she grabbed a throwing knife from their holder at her thigh. Holding it at the tip of the blade she threw it and with a loud THWACK the knife landed firmly in the center of the plank. Smirking she handed a knife to Luna.

 

“Top that!” She said and took a step away. Luna took the stance and positioned her knife and with another loud THWACK the Knife landed right next to Athena's no more then a quarter of a centimeter away from the other.

 

“Holy cow! Where'd you learn to do that?” Sam asked stunned by how good they both were. Athena pulled out another knife and handed it to Sam.

 

“Why don't you try?” She asked. Sam stared at her then at the knife. Taking a breathe he took the stance he had seem Athena and Luna take and, holding the knife at it's tip. He threw it. Half way to the plank it began to fall and was soon skidding across the floor only to be stopped by the bottom of the plank. He blushed slightly when he heard Dean chuckle.

 

“Maybe the knife wasn't balanced?” He asked turning to Athena who had walked to the plank and was pulling out the knives.

 

“The knives aren't what need balancing, it's you.” She said simply handing Sam and Dean both a knife this time. They looked at her puzzled by what she had just said.

 

“The knife need not be balanced because the balance to throw it properly comes from within. If I had any doubt in my mind that I couldn't hit the plank with this knife, I wouldn't. But when I clear my mind of all doubt and just relax, I'll be able to hit the plank every time. It's the same with distraction. Luna and I will demonstrate.” Athena said. She took he stance and nodded to Luna who coughed at the last second making Athena miss the plank and hit the wall above it. She walked over and picked up the knife. This time she took a deep breathe and, taking her stance, she took a moment to focus. When she threw the knife the sound of wood splitting could be heard. She smiled slightly and straightened.

 

“Okay, now you two give it a try.” She said. Sam went first. He took a moment to clear his head and then took a breathe and threw the knife. It landed in the plank this time, sure it was near the bottom, but it was in the plank. Sam smiled and laughed.

 

“Big whoop!” Dean said exasperated. He took his stance where Sam had been and threw his knife. It didn't even get half way before it went clattering to the floor. He huffed out and turned.

 

“This is ridiculous. Who ever heard of a knife not needing to be balanced? It's bullshit!” He said storming out if the room.

 

“I'm sorry about him, He's not used to not getting things right the first time around.” Sam said and he helped Luna and Athena clean up the area.

 

“It's alright Sam. I have a feeling he's still not liking the idea of me being here either. I'm glad he didn't ask about Luna though.” Athena said. Sam nodded and handed Athena the long sword he had picked up. She slid it into it's sheath and tucked it away in a corner that Sam had said she could put her Weapons in.

 

“Well it's getting late, I think I'll turn in for the night.” Sam said and with that left Athena and Luna alone.

 

* * *

 

 

“I think I'm going to take a shower.” Athena said as she and Luna finally reached her room. Luna nodded and then smirked.

 

“Hey Athena, do you mind if I don't sleep at the end of your bed tonight?” Luna asked. Athena stopped gathering her shower items and turned to look at Luna.

 

“And where, prey tell, are you going to sleep and in what form?” Athena asked.

 

“Sam's bed and my cat form, of course.” Luna said blushing. Athena giggled slightly then nodded. Luna thanked her and quickly change back into a cat. She dashed down the hall to the open door that they had passed and had seen Sam sleeping in. she pushed the door open a little further with her head and trotted in. leaping up onto the bed she crawled up to Sam's pillow and curled up next to his head. She was soon asleep and purring.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a pounding on Dan's door that startled him out of his sleep sometime around three in the morning. He knew it couldn't be any of his neighbors seeing as all of them would be asleep and all the campers had gone to bed hours ago as well, he had seen to that. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he dragged himself to the front door where he opened it wearily.

There stood a woman in her early thirties in what looked like Renascence era clothing. Her hair was a deep red that stood out shockingly against her pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

 

“May I help you?” Dan asked eyeing the woman with slight suspicion. He had never seen her before and she didn't look like any of the guests that were staying in any of his cabins. Of course when you live in a small town of no more then 500 people with tourists that come and usually stay the summer, you can usually tell when someone is new.

 

“I believe you can, Dan.” The woman said. She stretched out her hand and placed her palm to his cheek. A dark red light emanated from her hand and she smiled as Dan's eyes went cold and devoid of emotion.

 

“You can call me Madame Thessallia. You are to do my bidding and aid me in finding my little sister.” She said removing her hand from Dan's face.

 

“Yes, Madame Thessallia.” Dan said. His voice was cold and monotone. Thessallia smiled wickedly and entered the small cabin. Dan closed the door and locked it.

 

“I need a bowl filled with water, get it for me.” Thessallia ordered and Dan quickly entered the kitchen. Thessallia walked over to where a small table sat and cleared a spot off of it. She waved her hand and two black candles materialized in front of her as well a black cloth with a red Pentagram on it.

 

Dan came into the room and placed a metal bowl filled with water in the center of the cloth, careful not to spill any of the water. Thessallia dismissed him to stand behind her and he took his place.
    
    
    “Fac mecum soror mea _”_ **(Show me my sister)** Thessallia said as she waved her hand over the bowl. There were ripples made in the water and then an image appeared.  
     There in the water was an image of Athena drying her hair with a towel as she stood in the bathroom in her pajama shorts and a tank top.
    
    “I see Alissa has reincarnated.” Thessallia smiled wickedly and waved her hand over the bowl again muttering a few incoherent words and the   
    image changed to show the city where Athena was located in and then the bunker.
    
    “Lebenon, Kansas, such a dull place little sister. Lets spice things up a bit, shall we?” Thessallia uttered a spell and moved her hand once again over  
    the water which turned to black. 
    
    “Sweet nightmares little sister. Only when I find you will they stop.” Thessallia said before cackling and turning to Dan. 
    
    “Prepare to go to Lebenon, Kansas, I must destroy my little sister before she destroys me.” Thessallia said and dismissed Dan who grabbed a few things and the   
    keys to his car. Soon they were on the road, Dan's home forgotten behind them as they sped out of the small town and into the darkness of the night.
    

 
    
    
      
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how inspired I was for this chapter. I do believe it only took me a matter of two weeks to finish it. I hope you all enjoy it! Much love!
> 
> -A.H.
> 
> P.S. Sorry about the ending.... Idk what happened but for some reason It went to a different sizing. let me know if it remained that way or not.


End file.
